


Jerks

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Adrien sets out to prove Marinette wrong
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Jerks

**_ Jerks _ **

“Do you think all cats land on their feet?” Adrien suddenly asked, making Marinette jump.

“Depends.” Replied Marinette, squinting at the shirt she was repairing.

“On what?” Asked Adrien, looking down at his partner.

“A number of things, really.” Said Marinette, sighing as she spoke, “If they’ve been thrown, how far they’re falling, if they’re disorientated or not.”

“I think they all land on their feet.” Said Adrien, sitting up on Marinette’s bed.

“Adrien, that is an impossibility.” Argued Marinette, looking up at him, “There is no way all cats, no matter the situation, can land on their feet.”

“You wanna bet?” Challenged Adrien, before he climbed out onto the balcony.

“Sweet Jesus.” Muttered Marinette, going up to follow him, “Now I know how Aaron Burr felt.”

**_ Jerks _ **

Marinette rushed out the door of the Bakery, running around a corner and rushing over to Adrien.

“Oh my God! Are you alright?!” Cried Marinette, kneeling by Adrien’s side as he clutched his leg.

“I was right.” Said Adrien, as if his leg wasn’t in agony.

Marinette stared at Adrien, before swatting his shoulder.

“YOU JUST JUMPED FROM A BALCONY AND YOU’RE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT WHETHER YOU WERE RIGHT OR NOT?!” Yelled Marinette, as Tom and Sabine appeared at the door.

Both adults shared a look and went back into the Bakery, Tom grabbing the first aid kit as Marinette and Adrien staggered into the Bakery.

**_ Jerks _ **

Everyone watched as Adrien limped into the room.

“You think Marinette’s finally done it?” Asked Myléne.

“I guess we can’t make the pegged joke anymore.” Sighed Alix, as Marinette stalked into the room.

“What’s with the look?” Luka asked, prompting Marinette to whip around and glared at Adrien.

“Tell them what you did.”

“I jumped from Marinette’s Balcony and hurt my leg.”

“And why did you do it?”

“To prove that all cats land on their feet.”

A few beats of silence passed. And then everyone started cracking up.

“Oh, please tell me you got it on video!” wheezed Alix.

“You guys are all jerks.” hissed Adrien, pouting.

Marinette’s glare softened, before she started to laugh herself, with Adrien starting to crack a smile. Okay, maybe it was a little funny.


End file.
